GoldEyed Life
by foodnetworkstar
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a young child named Tashio, and this is a small story that I wrote about them. InuxKag. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

I am really upset about my new story that has been up for days, not a single review!!

Goes and cries in a corner 

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha and co., I would have been a genius to invent it.

Laughter erupted from the little boy's mouth. He had silver hair, marking him as his father's child. His mother always teased that the only thing he got from her was his loveable personality. His father would always argue that if he wasn't loveable, he wouldn't have a family. She only laughed and kissed him.

"Kisses for my little Tashio."

"Mama!"

"Kagome, don't you think that you're spoiling him?"

"Not a bit, Inuyasha. I thought you would be the one to spoil our children." Kagome looked up.

"I know that a rotten kid doesn't go far in the world." Inuyasha replied smoothly.

"Get your hand out of my kimono, Tashio is watching." Kagome snapped up at her mate. No matter how much she loved him, he was not allowed to do such things in front of their child. She huffed at him.

"Huff all you want my dear, I am the man of this family." Inuyasha remarked, glancing sideways at Kagome.

"Lover boy."

"All yours, onna."

Kagome looked back up at her golden eyes. "You better be mine only."

"Oh, I don't know. What do you think of that Tashio?"

Gold eyes met. The smaller pair shifted to the blue ones. "You have to share him with me Mama, he's my daddy."

"Of course, little one!" Kagome exclaimed, scooping up her little boy.

"I love you my family." Inuyasha whispered, taking his son.

"I love you more Daddy!" Tashio yipped in his high voice.

"I love both of you the most, now off to bed, both of you." Kagome said sternly.

"Give your Mother a kiss."

As Tashio leaned to give Kagome a kiss goodnight, Inuyasha leaned over and pinched her behind.

"Good night, I love both of you." She replied with a sigh.

"Daddy, Mommy doesn't like her butt touched." Tashio scolded his father.

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"You just did." Tashio said, shaking his head.

Kagome interrupted their little conversation, "Off to be with the lot of you!"

"Yes Mama." The both yelped as Tashio held onto his father as they sped down the hall.

Kagome looked at the pink sky. Life couldn't possibly get better.

Someone review for this little story, please


	2. Chapter 2

Okay… some people wanted some more of this story, so here is another little scene…

Disclaimer: Only Tashio is mine, because I invented him.

Kagome waited in the hall, laughing silently to herself as she watched her mate chase her child around.

"NOOO!!! I DON'T WANT A BATH!! DADDY!!! MOMMY, HELP ME!!!" Tashio was running around the house, butt naked, and bellowing.

'I bet the whole village is laughing at us…' Kagome thought dryly.

"Tashio, you are going to take that bath, right now." Inuyasha's voice held a primal growl to it. Kagome blinked. That he only used when she made him mad. She looked at her son. 'Just give in.' she thought.

"Tashio, you are not allowed to be butt-naked if you aren't going to take a bath." Inuyasha was desperately trying not to toss him in the tub; he would if he could catch him.

"You and Mommy get naked together all the time!!"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. WTF!!!????

"Mommy and Daddy are adults and we can do things children cannot."

"Why not, that isn't fair!!!"

Kagome decided it was time for her to step in. "Mommy and Daddy have to check each other for ticks."

Inuyasha gave a look that said, 'thank you!'

"Only Mommy can check me for ticks."

"And only Daddy can check Mommy for ticks."

"Ooo, can I take a bath now?"

Kagome laughed at the shocked face Inuyasha sported. "Of course!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, as if asking where she got her abilities to control the kid.

"It's a mother thing." She told him.

"Yeah, and fathers aren't supposed to have it right, only women can control children." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, as if annoyed.

"Yep, that's right." Kagome followed Tashio down the hall, to the bathroom.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and followed.

"Tashio, get out of the tub, dangit!"

"NOOO!!!! MOMMY!!"

Kagome sighed. She was needed once again.

Here you people are, another chappie to "Gold-eyed Life." Hope You enjoyed!!


End file.
